Songs of Our Hearts
by hinata-chan17
Summary: I have a thing for one-shot Naruto songfics. So I'll just combine them together for you. Hope you like them.
1. NaruHina: Forever

New Series of doom my children! X3  
All about couples and the songs they can have together.  
ALL ONE-SHOTS!  
Its mostly any couples that i wish... and songs that i know that i like.

This first one is to the song 'Forever' by Chris Brown.  
I really like this song. And plus its the best song to do a dancing fic to. :3  
So read my children, read.

~Bunny  
PS: Maybe i might take requests for these. But ill decide maybe by the 5th story.

* * *

It was just a modern club. One of those 'Im bored so let's go party' kind of club. And that was exactly what he wanted to do that weekend. If he hadn't come here, he'd be at home, sleeping, eating, or just staring at the ceiling. So he thought it'd be better to at least be somewhere where people were. And it was actually fun to watch adults of all types party their asses off before they had to go back to work; whatever that was.

So, he found himself at the club. Who was he? Well, technically he was a person who had nothing better to do. But he was Naruto Uzumaki, 'A Defender of Justice' as he called it, but as we call it, a lawyer. He was very different from your normal lawyer. Yes, he did work hard while he was in college, you may have called him a nerd. But he was rather… gothic?

His blonde hair was always un-brushed and somewhat longer than usual. He had put black streaks in his hair and it would sometimes fall in front of his eyes. His eyes were weird in his perspective. Some times they would be a baby-light blue and sometimes the iris turned red. When he did have the red eyes in the court, everyone would be afraid of him and sometimes confess to a crime, afraid that he might put a curse on them or something.

And you are normally supposed to wear a suit and tie while in the courtroom, but he would just go in a black button-up shirt and baggy dress-pants. The Judge would allow it though, since it was somewhat formal.  
But on off days, he just usually wore anything black. The only other colors he ever wore, was a dark-blue or a bright orange, because he loved the color orange so why not show it.

But back to the present, he sat at the booth in the corner of the club, drinking a cup of… whatever it was he ordered, quietly watching the people there. The music playing was loud, but not loud enough to cause a headache to arise. It was somewhat calming to Naruto's troubled mind. He looked at all the couples dancing to the music. Well, actually it was pretty much 'dirty dancing'. Naruto thought it was weird to dance like that, but then again… he never really danced much.

Him studying all the time during his college days, he never really partied much. As for a girlfriend, he never really had one. He wasn't actually interested in getting one; 1) Cause he didn't feel like dealing with one, and 2) His father told him that he should not get one til he got a job; and he liked to heed his fathers words, cause it might be the right thing to do sometimes.

So, he never looked for a girlfriend… at least, until tonight. He had drunken his 2nd cup and was still watching the dance floor. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls enter the club. They were all chatting and giggling, all except one, who just kept smiling. He didn't know why she caught his attention, but she seemed to be so interesting to him. From the darkness he couldn't really see what she looked like.

He took another sip of his drink and watched as she followed the group of girls to a booth three spaces away from his. After about 5 minutes, a raven-haired boy walked over to the table and asked a girl with what looked like pink hair, to dance. She giggled and walked off with him, winking at her friends. Naruto continued to watch the dark-haired girl, sitting at the booth. And, one by one, the girls disappeared from the table.

Then, all who was left was 'his' girl. She seemed to be fine sitting by herself. Guess she just liked the music, and the people… kinda like what he was here for.  
Then finally, he stood up slowly and walked over to the table.  
"Excuse me, Miss? But may I sit with you?"

The girl looked at him and blushed slightly. Naruto saw that she looked about his age. From the light coming from the candle on the table, Naruto could see that her eyes were lavender in color, and didn't seem to have a pupil. Her hair was a navy-bluish color and was pulled into a loose ponytail at her mid-back. Her hair was very long and reached the seat where she sat.

She smiled and nodded. Naruto sat down and smiled at her.  
"By the way, name is Naruto. What's yours?"  
She blinked and looked at the table. "H-Hinata."  
"Hinata, huh? That's a nice name."  
She blushed pinker in color, and giggled. "T-Thank you."  
"First time here or what?"  
She shook her head but still didn't make eye contact with him.  
"I-I've been here at least 3 times."  
"Really? And you haven't gotten a boyfriend?"  
She looked at him again but quickly looked back down and nodded.  
"Im surprised Hinata. I thought you would have one. You're very pretty."

She looked up at him again wide-eyed. He thought about it and felt like he sounded like a rapist. He chuckled. Hinata looked at him, confused.  
"Whats funny?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I just feel like I sound like a rapist is all. Not that I am. That is—I… never mind."  
Hinata stared at him and then giggled.  
"You are very funny, Naruto."

The two sat together for a while, chatting about there lives. Hinata smiled and listened to Naruto's story. She seemed interested in what he did. Naruto stopped talking for a second and chuckled.  
"I talk too much, Hinata?"  
Hinata smiled and shook her head softly.  
"Not at all, Naruto. Im actually having fun with you."  
Naruto smiled. He liked that she was having a good time. It seemed okay with him.  
"I'm glad Hinata. But really… tell me about you. Ive told you my story… so what about you?"  
Hinata looked down. Naruto could tell she didn't like talking much, but couldn't help but ask about her life. Then Hinata smiled at him.  
"Well…"

Hinata talked about how through her college years she was the quiet girl of the school, and didn't really talk to anyone. That is until she got to her last year and made some friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Then that was when she turned into the woman you see today.  
Naruto and Hinata chatted for about another 20 minutes before Naruto looked at the dance floor.

"Hey Hinata?"  
Hinata looked at him as he stood up slowly. Naruto smiled.  
"I don't normally do this… but… would you like to dance?"  
Naruto stuck out his hand to her and she looked at it. Then she looked back at him as he smiled at her. She nodded and took his hand, as he led her to the dance floor.

Hinata looked down.  
"I-I really don't know how to dance…"  
Naruto turned and smiled back at her.  
"Neither do I."  
As he said this, a new song came on, causing people to scream with joy at the new song.

_1-2-3-4!  
Heyyy, Hey… Oooh Ahhh__  
_Naruto took her hand and they both looked at each other._  
Hey, Heyyy… Oooh Ahhh_

_It's you… And me  
_Naruto pulled her closer and they both began to sway._  
Movin' at the speed of light until eternity  
Tonight, Is the night…  
_Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto neck and closed her eyes._  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody, and the rhythm of the music around you_

Naruto's arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer. Their hips ground together slightly.  
_Imma take you there, Imma take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here baby  
_Naruto pulled one of his arms from around her and ran a finger along her cheek.  
_We can go anywhere,  
But first  
It's your chance take my hand  
_Naruto took her hand softly and spun her around slightly._  
Come with me _

She landed with her back leaning against his chest.  
_It's like I waited my whole life, For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor  
_Naruto's hands were on her hips, moving them with his movements._  
'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

Hinata's right hand crossed over her stomach and grabbed Naruto's left arm softly._  
Feels like we're on another level  
It's like our love's intertwined  
_Her other hand reached behind her head to run through his hair._  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you, You and I _

Naruto breathed in pants, blowing against her ear slightly. Hinata's head tilted slightly.  
_All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat in time  
_Hinata stopped moving slightly to dance not only side to side with his hips movements, but up and down as well.  
_If only you could take the front seat  
Just need u to trust me  
_Naruto took in a sharp breath as she moved against him.  
_Girl!_

_It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor  
_They both forgot that they had been in a club at this moment, and ignore their surroundings._  
'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, Double your fun  
_Naruto's hands roamed down her stomach slightly.

_And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down  
You're so high off the ground  
_Hinata pulled away from him slowly and spun around.  
_Sendin' for an angel to break me apart  
_Naruto grabbed her hand and held her close again.  
_Girl where did you come from?  
__Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes, Got me singing  
What a beautiful lady  
_Hinata ran her hands along the side of his face.  
_No if ands or maybes  
I really listen, My hearts is feelin' amazing  
_Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes were half-lidded, and their faces were mere centimeters away from each other._  
There's no one else that matters, You Love me  
But I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl, fall!_

Then Naruto held her as she leaned back. He pulled her up and Hinata let her leg land around his waist a bit.  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahh  
_Her leg went back to the floor as they began to sway again._  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall!  
_Naruto's arms crossed over her as she spun to land with her back to him again._  
Oooooh Ohhhhh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahh_

_It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor_  
Naruto's right hand roamed down her arm as his left encircled her waist again._  
'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever_  
Hinata turned her head to look at him. They both stared at each other._  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

Slowly, they leaned in and kissed gently as the song faded away.

That is how our very own Naruto Uzumaki… came to love the 'Dirty Dancing' with his Hinata.


	2. NaruHina: Can I Have This Dance

Can I Have This Dance

~NaruHina~

She was a wall-flower at the prom today. She had come because all her other friends were here and she didn't have anyone to come with. So there she stood, watching all her classmates dancing together. She felt somewhat left out just standing there, watching.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was a timid girl that came from a very rich family. Her eyes were unique from her families, for while her relatives' eyes were pale silver or pale blue in color, hers were the only ones that were pale lavender. Her hair matched her deceased mother's of the color navy blue. Her skin was pale except on her cheeks, which were naturally pale rose.

Hinata's prom dress was a simple lavender spaghetti-strap dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Her naturally long hair was pulled up in a bun with some of it falling down her back; a tiny tiara was set on her head. She wore no make-up except the pink lip-gloss on her lips. On her feet, she wore white flats with a tiny pink ribbon on them. She looked like a princess from the heavens above.

As Hinata stood there, she was secretly looking for her crush in the crowd. He was a very big reason in why she wanted to come to prom as well. Hinata had fallen for him, when he saved her from almost falling down the stairs on the first day of school in her sophomore year. He was now a junior, like she was, and she had yet to confess to him. Her timid-ness prevented her from doing so, for every time she saw him, she would blush and walk the other direction. But they did talk however. Hinata would talk to him every-so-often when they met with their others friends. Connections do work sometimes.

As the song ended, people began to clap and wait eagerly for the next song. Hinata sighed, not seeing any sign of her beloved crush. But then she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. It was her childhood friend, Kiba Inuzuka. He had come with his girlfriend, Rirara Ooachi, who transferred here in the middle of their sophomore year.

Kiba was dressed in a red tuxedo with the jacket gone, probably on some chair, with a white undershirt and black tie, which was loosened around his neck. On his feet, he wore plain black dress shoes. Rirara was dressed in a red sleeveless dress that was cut along the right side of her leg, starting from the middle of her thigh. Around her waist was a black cincher, and on her feet were black high-heels. Her hair was draped down her back with a red flower holding her bangs out of her face. She wore bright red lip-gloss and black eyeliner and mascara. A black choker was around her neck.

Kiba smiled at her and Hinata smiled back.  
"Hey Hina. What are you doing by yourself?"  
Rirara walked up behind Kiba and nodded at her.  
"You should really dance with someone."  
Hinata smiled faded slightly and she looked down. She lifted her hand and scratched her cheek with her finger. Kiba looked back at Rirara and shook his head

"W-Well… I--"  
"Your looking for _him_ right?" Kiba stated.  
Hinata looked up and blushed, before nodding and looking down again. Rirara touched her shoulder making her look up at her.  
"Hinata. Standing here is not gonna help you get him. You should go actually look for him."  
Hinata blinked and nodded. "You're right."

Hinata smiled and hugged Rirara, and walked away from them, disappearing in the crowd of people. Kiba sighed and Rirara hugged him.  
"I hope Hinata can be happy."  
"You care for her much, don't you Kiba?"  
"Yes, well… she is like a sister to me. I want the best for her."  
Rirara smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "That's wonderful."

------  
Hinata walked by the snacks table and sighed, leaning on the table. She couldn't find him, and even if she could, she didn't even know what to say to him when she did. Hinata looked up when she felt a breeze blowing past her. The door next to the snack table that led to the courtyard was open. It was a cold breeze outside, which meant that it might rain soon. Hinata was calmed by this breeze and decided that getting some fresh air would be okay.

She walked out of the building, and breathed deep when she felt the wind blow against her again. She loved the way the air smelled before it rained and she sighed happily. She opened her eyes and leaned against the railing. Hinata looked down and her eyes widened. There, in the middle of the courtyard by the fountain, was her crush… Naruto Uzumaki.

He sat on the fountain's edge running his tan-colored fingers through the water quietly. His bright blonde hair was blowing in the wind, covering his eyes as he watched the water's ripples move. He wore a white shirt, his suit jacket lying across the edge next to him, with blue suit pants and an orange tie around his neck. His shoes were white dress shoes.

Hinata found herself walking down the small flight of stairs toward him. When she reached the bottom, she knew that he noticed her presence when he looked back at her. Naruto smiled at her and waved, making her smile back.

"Hello Naruto."  
Naruto stood up as she stopped next to him at the edge. She avoided eye contact with him and stared at the water that sprinkled out of the fountain.  
"Needed some peace, neh Hinata?"  
Naruto spoke up, making Hinata look at him. Hinata blushed and nodded.  
"Well… mostly. I just… like the peacefulness outside before a rain."  
Naruto smiled. "So you noticed to? I thought I was the only one."

The stood in silence for a moment, watching the water continue to shoot in the air and sparkle before dropping down into the fountain.  
"I like it as well." Naruto spoke.  
Hinata looked at him confused. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"The aura before a storm. Its peaceful… and the smell is nice."  
"Oh."

An awkward silence lingered between them, and then Naruto spoke up again.  
"You come alone? …To the prom I mean."  
Hinata turned to look at him and was met with his beautiful light blue eyes. She couldn't look away and blushed.  
"Y-yes. I, um, I was hoping that…" Hinata looked down and shut her eyes. She couldn't say it. She knew that if she did, she might faint. Naruto looked down as well and bit his lip. He felt like he had offended her.  
"I-Im sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to-I mean… I'll go."

He grabbed his jacket and began to walk off. His eyes were closed and he kept biting his lip.  
Hinata watched him walk away and bit her lip as her eyes began to water somewhat. She shut her eyes and balled her hands in front of her face.  
"Naruto… wait!"

She ran after him and he turned to stare at her. She stood in front of him and swallowed, looking into his eyes. Hinata sighed and reached forward to grab his hand. Naruto didn't remove his eyes from her when she began to sing, as a melody reached both of their ears.

_~(Hinata) Take my hand  
Take a breath  
_Naruto dropped his jacket and his arm wound around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
_Pull me close  
And take one step_

They took a step to the side, and Naruto looked down to keep himself from stepping on her, but Hinata took her other hand to raise his chin to keep him looking at her._  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide._

They began to sway slightly and Hinata placed her head on his chest, smiling happily.  
_~(Naruto) Won't you promise me  
__~(Hinata) Now won't you promise me  
That you'll never forget  
_Hinata looked up and their dances began to move fast as they spun with their steps, moving along around the courtyard.  
_~(Naruto) We'll keep dancing  
~(Hinata) To keep dancing  
~(Both) Wherever we go next_

Naruto smiled and picked up Hinata to twirl her around in the air._  
It's like catching lightning  
_Hinata giggled as she was placed back on the floor, as they continued to dance in their circles._  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
_They sat down on the fountains edge and Naruto quickly stood back up to pulled Hinata up with him and spin her around._  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
_They stopped and continued swaying in the circle as they did before._  
We do_

_And with every step together  
_Hinata then pulled Naruto, as she sat on the edge again. He then pulled her so she was standing up on the edge._  
We just keep on getting better  
_Hinata pulled him up on the edge as well and they danced along the edge, moving backwards on Hinata's part._  
~(Hinata) So can I have this dance?  
_Naruto jumped off the fountain as Hinata spun around.  
_~(Naruto) Can I have this dance?  
_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the fountain and spun her in his arms. Hinata placed both of her hands on Naruto's face and leaned forward as their noses touched._  
~(Both) Can I have this dance?_

Naruto lowered her so that her feet were touching the ground again. Hinata smiled and spun away from him. Naruto went forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him._  
~(Naruto) Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
_He wrapped one arm around her while the other kept a hold on her hand._  
And every turn  
_They swayed together with each other again._  
Will be safe with me_

Naruto put her back on the fountain's edge and smiled at her. He let go of her hand._  
Dont be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
_Hinata smiled, but then felt herself begin to fall backwards toward the water. She closed her eyes and then opened them when Naruto picked her up again and pulled her into his arms._  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all  
_Hinata smiled and was placed back on the then spun and began to skip around the fountain. Naruto ran around the other way.

_~(Naruto) And you can't keep  
__~(Hinata) Even a thousand miles  
~(Naruto) Us apart  
_They reached out to each other from across the fountain, as they kept running. Hinata's hair unraveled from the bun as she skipped along. Her dark hair flowed in the air behind her.  
_~(Hinata) Can keep us apart  
~(Naruto) Cause my heart  
__~(Hinata) Cause my heart  
_They stopped running as they neared each other and Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed in each others arms._  
~(Both) Is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do_

Naruto picked up Hinata again and spun her around._  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
_Hinata ran her fingers down the side of Naruto's face as he lowered her down again._  
~(Hinata) So can I have this dance?  
__~(Naruto) Can I have this dance?  
_Their noses brushed against each others as their eyes stayed lock with each others_  
~(Both) Can I have this dance?_

Just then, a drop hit their noses, making them look up at the sky. It started to rain on them and they looked back at each other again._  
__~(Hinata) No mountain's too high enough  
_Hinata pushed away from Naruto and turned to walk slowly away from him.  
_~(Naruto) Oceans too wide  
_Naruto followed her and grabbed her hand again._  
~(Both) Cause together or not  
_He pulled her and she spun to land in his arms._  
Our dance won't stop_

With her hands still linked with his, Hinata pushed away and pulled back. Naruto then pushed away and pulled back, just as she had done._  
~(Hinata) Let it rain,  
__~(Naruto) Let it pour  
_They spun away from each other and ran back to each other._  
~(Both) What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
_Their hands linked together slowly and they closed their eyes and leaned close together._  
That we were meant to be,  
_Hinata then leaned back, as the raindrops hit her face softly._  
~(Hinata) Yeah_

Naruto let her lean back, and then pulled her back up to twirl around with her, hands still connected._  
~(Both) It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
~(Naruto) Like you  
_Naruto then pulled his hand from hers to wrap around her waist.  
_~(Hinata) Like you  
_Hinata's hand moved to grip his shoulder._  
~(Both) It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
_Then swayed again and then twirled faster, as the rain hit them and a low thunder rumbled in the background._  
We do_

_And with every step together  
_Naruto then spun her around again and then picked her up to spin her in his arms._  
We just keep on getting better  
_Hinata leaned back as he spun her, looking up at the sky. She then leaned forward again as Naruto slowed to stop spinning._  
~(Hinata) So can I have this dance?  
__~(Naruto) Can I have this dance?  
_They stared into each other's eyes as Naruto lowered her again to the ground._  
~(Both) Can I have this dance?_

Hinata smiled as she sang, her eyes never leaving his._  
~(Hinata) Can I have this dance?  
_Then they both closed their eyes as the thundered rumbled again, but louder._  
~(Both) Can I have this dance?_

Their noses touched as they swayed slowly in front of the fountain. They both opened their eyes to meet the others, their breaths mixing together. Hinata smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Naruto smiled, his hands still wrapped around her waist, and his head leaned against hers.

The rain continued falling as Naruto sat on the fountain's edge, bringing Hinata into his lap. Hinata looked up at him and brought her hand to rub against his cheek, over the whisker marks on them. Naruto smiled and placed his hand over hers. Then Hinata whispered quietly.

"N-Naruto… um…"  
Naruto blinked. "Hmm…"  
"F-from before… I was hoping that… you would be… m-mine…"  
Naruto then smiled again and kissed her cheek.  
"Hinata… I was always yours."  
Hinata smiled and leaned up into his neck.  
"Thank you, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky. The rain was turning into a light drizzle now. Although it didn't matter since they were both soaking wet anyway. He felt that his hair was clinging to his forehead and neck, as was hers. Then he looked back down at her.  
"Love you too, Hinata-hime."

------  
Kiba and Rirara watched from the opened door that Hinata had come out of. Rirara was in his arms and Kiba was leaning against the doorframe. They smiled down at them and then looked back at each other.

"I'm glad Hinata is happy."  
"Yea. They really do look cute together."  
Then Rirara sighed and leaned her head on his chest. Kiba sighed however, which made her look up at him.  
"What is it?"  
Kiba bit his lip. "I just hope they don't get sick…"


	3. SasuSaku: I Wanna Know You

I Wanna Know You

~SasuSaku~

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was down-right gorgeous.

Sakura Haruno was her name, and the boy she was currently staring at was Sasuke Uchiha. He had dark raven hair, coal-black eyes, and pale skin. She had the biggest crush on him ever since she saw him on that first day of Academy School. But that was six years ago; now she was 12 years old.

Her natural bubble-gum hair went so well with her aquamarine eyes and light peach skin. She wore a red dress with a white wrap wrapped around her waist, and white tap shoes. And even though she was 12 and considered herself as not a child, she carried around a pink kitty plushie in her arms. Her father had given it to her when she was 3, and had left for a mission, never to come back. This was her closest memory to him, so she wouldn't let it go, no matter if she got teased. She was strong, and wouldn't let anyone get to her.

She was currently at her school's annual spring festival. She was watching the people on the stage sing karaoke. Sakura had a secret passion for singing, but had a bit of a stage-fright.

Sakura sighed and then looked again at Sasuke. Just as the person had finished their song and walked off stage, Sasuke turned his head and their eyes locked from across the room. Sakura could feel her face heat up as her sensei, Iruka, walked up and spoke into the microphone cheerfully.

"Alright guys. I want to do a random sing duet. Drum-roll, please?"  
Sakura watched as two lights ran around the room flashing past people. Then she closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't land on her. Then the people around started to cheer and she opened her eyes to see that a light was on her. She silently damned the lights, but then slapped herself, knowing she shouldn't think like that.

Someone behind her pushed her and she turned to see who it was, but then someone picked her up and placed her on the stage. She turned to see who it was and her eyes widened. She gulped. Her stage fright had just kicked in, and all she could do was stare.

And if to add more to her nervous-ness, she saw someone walking toward her, and turned to see none other than Sasuke. His expression was blank until he reached her and their gaze met again. He smirked and handed her a mic that was in his hand. Then he spoke softly, making her ears ring and she could here her own heartbeat.

"Hello Sakura. Ready to sing?"  
Sakura gulped and looked down. Sasuke frowned and touched her shoulder.  
"What?"  
She looked up at him again and blushed.  
"W-W-Well… I-I have… stage-fright…"  
Sasuke smirked and nodded, holding a finger in front of her face.  
"Then, keep your eyes locked with mine. Ignore the audience."  
'Like that'll help…' Sakura thought helplessly, but felt her head nod in response. She bit her lip and stood up straight, causing Sasuke to smirk again. She placed her kitty plushie next to the mic-stand and then looked at Sasuke again.

Sakura then heard her favorite song's melody playing in her head. She thought quickly.  
"Pretend you're in your room… Do this for… him.'  
She then closed her eyes and clapped the rhythm, hearing the audience joining in as she sang.

_~(Sakura) Whoa! Oh-oh…  
_The music started from the speakers, catching on to what song she was singing.  
_~(Sakura) Whoa! Oh-oh…  
__~(Sasuke) Whoa…  
_Sakura opened her eyes to look at Sasuke, still looking at her, singing along with her. The courage inside of her welled up inside of her and she smiled.

_~(Sakura) When I saw you over there  
_Sakura pointed at the wall where Sasuke had previously stood before coming up here._  
I didn't mean to stare  
_She shook her head softly and smiled._  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

Then she moved her hand to make it point it at him._  
Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
_Her hand moved to her chest, to lay above where her heart was._  
But you listen when I have something to show you  
_  
Sasuke smiled to himself, which shocked him. His mind was thinking about the way her voice sound. Now it wasn't womanly, but it was the prettiest girl-ly voice he had ever heard. Not to squeaky or ugly, but girly-ishly perfect. He then smiled openly as he began to sing._  
~(Sasuke) There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
_He ran his fingers through his hair and then held out his hand to her._  
Fighting for your sisters reputation  
__You remember people's names  
_His finger then poked his head and he winked at her._  
And Valentines are lame?  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion  
_Then his hand went back to grab his chest, as if grabbing his heart, and then held it out to her again._  
_  
Sakura blushed and then reached forward to grab his hand, their fingers entwining together. They both stared at each other.  
_~(Sakura) I wanna know you  
__  
~(Both) I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
_Sasuke let her hand go to swing and point to the audience's direction as if he was showing a path to their future._  
And maybe someday down the road  
~(Sasuke) I'll sit back and say to myself  
_Sakura put her hand to her face and she smiled before nodding._  
~(Sakura) Yeah, I thought so_

She moved her fingers, drawing a smile in front of her face._  
~(Sakura) You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
_Sakura then pointed to the crowd and looked at them._  
You make the best of every situation  
_Her hips then began to sway slightly on their own, surprising herself.

~(Sasuke) _Correct me if I'm wrong  
_Sasuke smirked and made a fist in front of him._  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination  
_Sasuke nodded and took a step towards her.  
_  
~(Sakura) I wanna know you  
_Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him step towards her, her blush deepening.

_~(Both) I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
_Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, their bodies inches apart._  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself_

Sasuke let go of her hand and ran a finger along her jaw-line and then his finger stayed under her chin, keeping their eyes locked.  
_I like how you are with me  
_Sakura continued dancing and her hand instinctively went to lie on his chest. _  
In our __future history__  
And maybe someday down the road  
~(Sasuke) I'll sit back and say to myself  
~(Sakura) Yeah, I thought so_

She closed her eyes and pushed off him, to spin away from him. She stopped with her back turned to him and lowered her hands down to entwine behind her. She looked down as her voice faded._  
_  
Sasuke walked up and grabbed her hand._  
~(Sasuke) I thought so!  
_Sakura turned to look at him, bringing the mic back up to her lips.  
_~(Both) Yeah!  
~(Sakura) I wanna know you  
_Sakura turned all the way, so that she was facing him perfectly.

_~(Both) I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
_Sakura pulled her hand from his grasp and pushed him back a bit with her finger._  
And maybe someday down the road  
_Sasuke then stopped stepping back and placed a hand over her hand that made both their hands lay against his chest._  
~(Sasuke) I'll sit back and say to myself_

~(Both) _I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
_Sasuke leaned forward, so that their noses were barely touching._  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
_Sakura's blush finally faded and she smiled happily. Sasuke then smiled at her.  
_~(Both) Yeah, I thought so  
_They both closed their eyes, as their foreheads pressed together.

They were both then pulled from their bond when the audience began to clap loudly for them. Sasuke's smile was immediately covered by his usual blank expression. Sakura's blush returned to her face and she looked down, pulling her hand away from his. She leaned down to pick up her plushie, then dropped the mic, and then quickly ran off the stage and out the door. Sasuke didn't notice til he turned to look at her and didn't see her. He looked and caught a glimpse of her hair as she was out the door. He frowned but then bowed to the crowd before he handed the mic to his sensei, and walked away.

Sakura stood at the edge of the lake that was next to the academy. She stared at her reflection as the fish would swim by it. She still could not believe she just sang in front of the whole school.  
'With Sasuke…'  
She bit her lip and hugged her plushie to her chest, and closed her eyes tight.  
"Way to go, Sakura…"

She opened her eyes and they widened when she saw Sasuke's reflection in the water. She turned to look at the real Sasuke. He was staring at the water's ripples that were caused by the fish. Sasuke then spoke.  
"I liked it." Sasuke looked up at her. "Your voice is pretty."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her kitty in her arms. Sasuke frowned and then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Sakura gasped, but didn't struggle.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura smiled and looked at their reflection in the water.  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
Sasuke smiled as well and then kissed her cheek.  
"I wanna know you…"

Sakura then turned her head to look at him. She stared into his eyes, seeing only innocent love in them. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.  
"I thought so…"


	4. NaruHina,SasuSaku,NejiTen: Id Lie

:3  
Yay! This songfics of fun-ness make me smile.  
OMGOSH!!! FETISH!!!

The song is called 'Id Lie' by Taylor Swift.  
I like this song. Its one of my favs by her.

~Bunny

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this…" The pale-lavender-eyed girl stated.  
"Come on Hinata. We can do this." The brunette next to her stated.  
"Hell yeah! It's now or never." The third girl, with bubble-gum-pink hair, said.  
The three girls were currently at a party for one of their friends. They were standing on the side of the karaoke stage that was in front of the club. These three girls were practically best friends ever since they met about 5 years ago in college.

The pale-eyed girl was Hinata from the Hyuuga family. She had midnight-blue hair, with bangs that framed her face and the length ran to her mid-back. She had pale skin with a natural pink blush on her cheeks. She was currently wearing a lavender blouse with sleeves that cut on her mid-arm, a pair of light-blue denim capris, and a pair of white flats on her feet.

The brunette's name was TenTen. Her eyes were chocolate brown that matched her hair, which was up in buns with magenta ribbons. Her skin was a very light-tinted brown. She wore a black tank-top with a white cincher, a magenta mini-skirt with black leggings under it, and some black flip-flops on her feet.

The last girl was Sakura Haruno. She had short bubble-gum-pink hair with two pink bangs in front of her face with a red ribbon tied like a headband on her head. She had the brightest aquamarine eyes in the city and soft peach-colored skin. She wore a red tube-top with a flared-out, knee-high denim black skirt, and a pair of black flats with a red flower printed on the heel of them.

TenTen and Sakura were trying to get Hinata to go through with the karaoke with them.  
"Hinata, you want him to know how you feel, right?"  
"I-I do… but…"  
"But nothing," Sakura said. "You can do this. WE can do this."

What were they talking about? Well, you know those typical girls and their crushes. Hinata was crushing on her friend's closet friend, Naruto Uzumaki; Sakura was crushing on Hinata's distant cousin, Sasuke Uchiha; and TenTen was crushing on Hinata's actual cousin, Neji Hyuuga. But they weren't exactly 'straight-forward' with their feelings, and instead, just admired from afar.

But then one day, Sakura was fed up with it and told them that she was gonna confess at the upcoming party no matter what. This convinced both Hinata and TenTen as well, so they hatched up a plan to all confess at the party. It came clear with the karaoke. They'd sing their confessions.

But right now, Hinata was currently having second thoughts.  
Hinata sighed. "Alright… let's do this."  
Sakura and TenTen then smiled at each other. TenTen grabbed Hinata's hand making her look up at them.  
"Let's go!"  
Hinata smiled as well and they all high-fived each other.

Chouji and Shikamaru danced and laughed as the song they sang faded. The other people at the party clapped for them, some stopped dancing to do so. AS they walked off the stage the DJ spoke into the mic.  
"That was Chouji and Shikamaru singing 'Let It Rock'."  
Everyone clapped again for them. Then he spoke in the mic again.  
"And this is DJ Kakashi in the mix!" He pressed a button on the set on front of him and a fun music/noise mix erupted from the speakers, making the people laugh and 'woot' in joy.

"Alright, party people, and next we're gonna turn it down with the sound from three young and beautiful girls, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen."  
Then the girls walked on stage, happily. They all grabbed a mic and then huddled together somewhat.  
"You guys remember how this is gonna go right?"  
The other two nodded at TenTen and then they turned to face the people. Sakura heard Hinata gulp next to her and Sakura laughed silently. Then her eyes quickly scanned the room and she spotted the boys. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were about two tables away from the stage and seemed to be conversing together.

Naruto's bright-blond hair was fixed slightly, but didn't actually look it. He wore an orange hoodie over a black T-shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and some orange Velcro-strapped shoes. He also wore black finger-less gloves on his hands and a necklace around his neck with a green stone on it, which was one of his family's heirlooms.

Neji wore a light-blue bandana around his head. His long black hair was worn down with no hair tie holding it. He had a white button-up shirt on, with a blue tie. His jeans weren't baggy, but not tight either and on his feet were white tennis shoes with blue laces.

Sasuke wore his raven hair in the usual hairstyle, but his bangs were instead falling in front of his face, just like when he was younger. He had a tight-fitting, black sleeve-less shirt on with a huge neckband that covered the bottom half of his face somewhat, and a short-sleeved fishnet underneath. He wore a pair of black skinny-jeans with a chain hang along the side, and the Uchiha-family crest on the back-right pocket. There were blue converse on his feet.

Sakura nudged Hinata and TenTens' arms, motioning toward the boys with her head. TenTen smiled and then nodded to Kakashi to start the song. Then she and Sakura stepped back and pushed Hinata in front of them. Hinata blushed red, and looked down. Then she lifted her eyes to look at the person of her desires, Naruto. He looked up to the stage and stared. His tan-colored skin kinda hid him in the darkness, but Hinata could see him none-the-less. His baby-blue eyes showed interest and his whiskered-covered cheeks moved as a small smile appeared on his face. Hinata's confidence perked up and she smiled.

_~(Hinata) I don't think that passenger seat  
_Hinata pointed at spot next to her and she lifted her eyes to look at a sign in the back of the room. Her voice was low and soft but it began to get louder as the song continued._  
Has ever looked this good to me  
_She shook her head and then looked straight at Naruto. Her foot tapped to the beat and she raised her hand in the air._  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_Her hand then lifted in front of her face, and then began to count with her fingers up to five.

_He'll never fall in love_  
Hinata pointed at Naruto and then she saw his eyes widen, realizing that she was talking about him. His friend Kiba next to him punched his shoulder and Naruto glared at him but then smiled at him and looked back at the stage. Hinata closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She blushed._  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
_She somewhat laughed into the words as she sang that._  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
_Hinata the formed a smile-notion in front of her face, and then took a step toward the stairs leading down to the floor._  
But I know all his favorite songs_

She stepped on the last stair on the staircase.  
_And I could tell you  
_Hinata then pointed a finger at Naruto, and he stood up on the spot. Sakura and TenTen clapped hands together and grinned wildly._  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
_She walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his. DJ Kakashi pointed the spotlight toward Naruto and chuckled to himself._  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
_Naruto opened her mouth to say her name, but Hinata placed her finger on his lips._  
He has his father's eyes  
_Then she cupped his cheek and leaned up about two inches away from his face. She sung softly in the microphone this last part._  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie  
_Hinata leaned the rest of the way up and kissed him gently. The people around the two clapped for them.

Hinata's cousin Neji, however, made a face and stood up. He froze however, when he saw TenTen smile sweetly and wink at him. Then she closed her eyes as she began to sing her part. Hinata pulled away from Naruto lips and smiled up at him. Naruto smiled down at her as Hinata leaned against his chest. Then they turned as they heard TenTen voice singing.

_~(TenTen) He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth_  
TenTen waved her arm in front of her point at all the people and then pointed to the side of her head, and stuck out her tongue playfully. Sakura behind her sat on the side-edge of the stage and smiled up at her.  
_Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know  
_Then she pouted slightly and spun around twice. Then she stopped and pointed at Neji._  
That I've had him memorized for so long_

She flipped her hand in front of her face to show the palm of her hand and then the back of it.  
_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
_Then her finger trailed down her cheek, showing a fake tear._  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_She then shook her head and jumped gracefully off the TenTen pointed again at him and curled her finger in a 'come-hither' way.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
_Neji then slowly walked towards her, as if tranced by her._  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
_She glanced at Hinata and winked at her. Hinata giggled._  
He has his father's eyes  
_Neji stopped in front of her and she grabbed the tie that was around his neck, pulling him closer. Neji's arm wrapped around her waist automatically._  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
_TenTen's leg then semi-wrapped around his waist, and Neji smirked._  
I'd lie_

Neji swung her down and kissed her passionately. TenTen happily complied and accidentally dropped the microphone. Hoots and hollers were heard around the room. Someone even shouted, "Get a room!" Neji pulled away from TenTen and smirked down at her.

Sasuke shook his head; he could not take anymore of this lovey-dovey stuff. He stood and walked away from his table toward the door to the outside. Sakura, who had been watching him, panicked as she saw him retreating. She stood up, quickly and almost yelled her part of the song.

_~(Sakura) He stands there, then walks away  
_Everyone turned to look at her at her sudden singing-outburst. Sasuke then froze in his tracks. Sakura's eyes watered but they didn't spill over.  
_My God, if I could only say  
_Everyone then turned to look at Sasuke, when Kakashi moved the spotlight over to shine on him. Sasuke turned halfway to meet Sakura's gaze._  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes, bringing her hand to clutch at her then opened her eyes and stared lovingly at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. She shook her finger in front of her.  
_He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar  
_Sakura then pointed at him and then pointed back at herself._  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
_Then she drew a heart in the air and looked down._  
First thought when I wake up,  
My God, he's beautiful  
_Then she looked up at him again and smiled. She reached out her hand to him._  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Sasuke turned fully around and Sakura could see the slightest blush growing on his cheeks.  
_Yes I could tell you  
_She took two steps forward toward him and he followed her move. Then they both walked slowly towards each other._  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
_They both reached each other and stared at each other._  
Oh, and he kills me  
_Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed her chest again, as if in pain._  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
_Sasuke reached up and grabbed her hand, making her open her eyes and look at him._  
And if you ask me if I love him... _

His fingers intertwined with hers and he smiled lovingly at her._  
If you ask me if I love him...  
_Sakura smiled happily and then raised the microphone to her lips again. Hinata and TenTen looked at each other and then raised the microphone to their lips as well._  
~(All Three) I'd lie  
_All the girls sang the last part together in sync with each other.

Sasuke then leaned down and gave Sakura a peck on the lips and hugged her close to him. Sakura closed her eyes and hugged back. Everyone gave the three girls a standing ovation. Then the girls all looked at each other and smiled.  
'Score!'


	5. NaruHina: Halo

Hi!

Yesh, yesh, i know i need to stop writing the songfics and continue my other ones.  
but i cant help it.  
im like, getting inspired to write them whenever i hear the song.  
-sighs- but yea...

The song is called 'Halo' by Beyonce.  
I really really really like this song. Its so.... deep.  
and i even think that this is my longest one. o.o oh wah.

Oh! and before i forget!  
I have decided to take requests for songfics.  
If you want one, just tell me what SONG you want and then the PEOPLE you want to sing it.  
:3 Alrighty then!

~Bunny

* * *

  
I cant fall in love again… it hurts to much. Im tired of it. But I want to find that on person for me. That has been my life goal, and I'm not gonna let that boy mess it up. Just because it didn't work out with him, doesn't mean that there isn't someone there for me. I just have to find him.  
Except… I want to find him, without getting hurt. That'll be the hard part.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I come from the town of Konoha in Japan. My family is one of the oldest in Japan, and we own the largest company in Japan. Well, next to that of the Uchiha Family. I'm supposedly very distant cousins of them, but I don't really see a similarity. They have pure, black eyes that turn red when wanted; while my family's eyes are pure white. Some of us have differences in our white eyes though; like my cousin. Neji whose eyes are tinted blue, and mine, which are tinted lavender. But it doesn't matter; they are whitish anyway.

That man that I talked about before is or was, my best friend Kiba Inuzuka. We were the best of friends since our kindergarten years. Then two years ago, he wanted more, and we dated. But two weeks ago, he decided to leave and go elope with this girl from the computer.  
I'm devastated.

But my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, wants me to get back with someone already. He insists that I settle down already. But I'm only 20 yrs old. I can't just forget losing my former love in the time of three weeks. The laws of love and broken hearts don't work that way. But he won't listen.

And now, here I am; at this stupid party my dad put up. He wants me to find a man here, and there was no other reason for this party. He disguised it as a 'I'm-Rich-So-Why-Not-Through-A-Party' party. Kinda dumb, but I guess he was determined.  
I have no choice in the matter. I must honor my father's wishes, as I am his daughter. So… here goes.

"Welcome my fellow company owners." Hiashi stated in the microphone proudly on the front stage of the room.  
"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, as you know, owner of the Hyuuga Corp."  
The people clapped happily around the room. I scanned the room from behind the curtain that led backstage. The people I saw I didn't even know, knowing nothing of their lives or their career ways. I felt somewhat out of place.

Hiashi smiled and turned to look at the curtain. "And these are my closet family."  
He waved his hand to me, my sister, and my cousin and we walked out to stand next to him on the stage. The people clapped again. Hiashi smiled, if possible, even more proudly. He named us off.

"This is my nephew, Neji Hyuuga. He will, in a few years, be the one to take over the Hyuuga Corp."  
People clapped loudly for Neji, and Neji just bowed politely to them. Neji was my father's deceased-brother's son. So he practically was like my brother. His hair was brown and reached about the same as mine, mid-back. He was the one with the blue-tinted white eyes. He wore a tan suit with a blue tie and a white headband around his head covering his forehead.  
Knowing my cousin, he was probably, right now, itching to get off the stage and away from the spotlight. Then Hiashi moved past me to my younger sister.

"And this is my youngest daughter, Hanabi Hyuuga. She is in high school right now, and, hopefully, will become a businessman like that of the family." Clapping ensued.  
My sister tensed at his words, but she bowed none-the-less. I knew my sister very well; even if we weren't close, and I knew she did not have any interest in business. She wanted to be a singer. She had the pale white eyes like my father's, and pure black hair, like my fathers. She looked more like him than I did; all except she looked liked her personality… childish. She wore a white and yellow spaghetti-strap dress.

"And this…"  
Then lastly, I knew was me; and the reason I was last. Hiashi moved back to smile at me, and grabbed my hand to pull me forward a bit.  
"Is my eldest daughter… Hinata Hyuuga."  
I smiled shyly and curtsied to the people. They clapped softly for me. I didn't look like my father, for I have my mother's features. Her navy-blue hair color, that made my lavender-tinted eyes sparkle. My skin was pale, but I had a natural blush, making me look childish. I had an hour-glass figure, much to my father's satisfaction, because it made me look… irresistible, as he said. I didn't like showing off my body though; for I'm self-conscious. I wore a lavender and white dress, much to the same design on my sister's but without all the ribbons and lace. I liked simple.

"She is, right now, on her way to college and let me add… she is single."  
I groaned inwardly, knowing that was coming. But what surprised me, was the growing gossip around the room that it caused. I hate the spotlight, and my natural reaction kicked in making me blush and look down at the ground.  
My father nodded and turned back to the party-goers.  
"And may all of you have a wonderful evening."

They all clapped one last time as the room began to buzz with chatter, and music began to sound out from the speakers in the corners. I frowned and walked off the stage as quickly as I could, knowing that if I waited longer someone was gonna come for me. I shuddered as I walked down the stairs, not actually pay attention to the steps.

But then I stepped wrongly and felt myself falling. 'Oh no!' Then I closed my eyes, and waited for the impact, but instead of the hard floor, I met a soft surface. I opened my eyes and I saw blue. Then I looked up and met the prettiest blue I had ever seen in my life. I blushed as the man smiled at me.  
"Hey there. Are you okay?"

I stated nothing as my eyes rolled over his features. He had tan skin and these faint lines on his cheeks, that of a cat. 'Or a fox…' I thought. His hair was bright blonde and spiked in all different directions. And his teeth shined as much as his eyes, but I noticed that his canine teeth were long. He wore a blue suit with an orange tie around his neck.

He pushed me up to be standing straight up and let go of me, although he didn't let go of my arm, so that I wouldn't fall or something. He smiled brightly at me and then I turned and saw another blonde man walking toward us. He looked just like this boy, but his skin was light and he didn't have whiskers on his face. He wore a white-button up shirt, blue dress pants, and a white and orange robe-jacket that hooked at the neck. But other than that they looked alike. The man stopped by us and smiled.

"Hello Miss Hyuuga. Is my son harassing you?"  
I saw said boy blush and shake his head, before playfully punching his dad in the arm.  
"C'mon Dad. You know I wouldn't do that. I'm not like my uncle."  
"And I'm thankful for that."

A feminine voice appeared next to me, making me jump slightly. The woman next to me looked very young for an older person. She had bright red-orange hair that fell all the way to her waist. She had very baby-blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a short-sleeved red dress with see-through sleeves.  
She spoke to me as if we knew each other forever.  
"Hello Miss Hyuuga. I'm sorry for my boys' rude behavior." She smiled but thought I saw her eyes quickly twinkle and both the boys shuddered. I shook my head.  
"No bother… He actually stopped me from falling just a moment ago."  
The woman smiled proudly at him and then I saw her expression change in a second.

"Oh I forgot my manners." She smiled. "My name is Kushina Namikaze. This is my husband, Minato Namikaze." She motioned toward the older man and he smiled cheerfully at me.  
"Pleased to finally meet you." He grabbed my hand from Naruto's and kissed it. I blushed from instinct and I saw his eyes flicker in joy. Kushina coughed and Minato chuckled nervously.

"And this is our son, Naruto Namikaze." She nodded to the other boy.  
Naruto nodded to me and then his eyes widened before he leaned forward to plant a kiss on my cheek, in a friendly manner. I blushed a darker shade, but spoke softly.  
"Pleased to meet all of you; Minato, Kushina, Naruto…"  
I found myself lingering on his name and blushed again and looked at the ground. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my father standing behind me, beaming.

"Long time to see, Minato… Kushina."  
He walked past me and shook Minato's hand and nodded to Kushina.  
"And I see you've met Hinata."  
I heard a slight edgy-ness in his voice, as if he was focused on Naruto. Then he spoke to me, but not looking at me in particular.  
"They own the third-largest company in Japan. A 'fitful' family I would say."  
The Namikazes were confused on what he meant, but I knew. Then I saw Naruto's parents catch on and they smirked playfully at each other.

Hiashi nodded to them and smiled.  
"Now Minato, I'd like to talk 'business'. Maybe your son and Hinata could talk for a while, yeah?"  
My eyes widened and I was about to object to my father's tactics, but then Naruto smiled.  
"Sure, why not?"  
Was he really oblivious to my father's tactics? Or was he hoping for it? I didn't know but I didn't want anything to do with it. I was about to object again but I felt Naruto grab my hand and pull me through the crowd to the balcony window.

Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi smiled after us, but then looked at each other and smirked. Kushina nodded.  
"This could work."

-----  
I sat on the bench when Naruto sat down and patted the seat next to him. I sighed and smiled either way. I didn't want this; being forced into love was not what I wanted. And I would put that out straightforward.  
"Hey, Hinata?"  
I blinked and stared at him.  
"Yes?"  
"I hope that I don't offend you, but um, you seem, ya know, weird to me."  
I felt anger rush into me. I was not about to get insulted and then ended up hooking up with him. He saw my face though and he chuckled. I was covered with confusion.  
"What?"  
"No, it's just… I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as, you are very different."  
My eyes questioned. "Different?"  
He nodded. "Yea. You seem different from other girls I have met. Most girls are really hard to approach. You…" He nodded to me. "You're very calm. Like there's this calming aura that feels like it would accept anything without fear."

I tensed when he said this, but I hoped he didn't notice. He did.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
I looked at my fidgeting hands in my lap and sighed inwardly.  
"N-no. I'm fine."  
Naruto pouted and leaned down so he could see my face.  
"No you're not. I can tell."

This time I sighed outwardly and looked him in the eyes. His eyes widened and he looked down. "I'm sorry."  
I looked questioning at him and he seemed to have noticed.  
"I… I didn't mean to pry. You're eyes show you're pain, you know."  
I gasped softly, not from surprise but from some inner reaction I had. He looked up at me.  
"Pain can never be forgotten. I know this from personal experience." He smiled then frowned. "Heart wounds are hard to heal."  
I listened silently. His words, for some reason, seemed to hit me hard. I felt his gaze on me and I looked up at him.  
"Yes. They are."

I saw Naruto's eyes fill with curiosity, but I knew he wouldn't ask. It wasn't his business to know. But I felt an urge; an urge to tell him everything, and I acted on it.  
"He and I were best friends since kindergarten. We were inseparable. That is why he said we should just move forward." I felt myself smile. "I was happy. I had a guy who loved me for me, and I loved him the same." I sighed. "But then three weeks ago, he told me he was done. And he left."  
I then felt my eyes water easily. I held them back as hard as I could, but it wasn't working. "I loved him; way more than I loved myself. And then he just left for some girl on this website; all the way in America." I couldn't stop them. They just fell. I couldn't stop.

Then I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight embrace. He didn't say anything, but just held me. My eyes were wide, but then they closed and I cried softly in his chest. He didn't push me away and just held me there. I felt… safe; like I knew that he would never hurt me. I was surprised but filled with relief.

Then the tears stopped and I pulled out of his hug. I smiled at him, wiping my eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to--"  
Naruto waved his hand in the air. "No. It's okay." He smiled at me and looked down at his lap. "You can't help the pain."  
I then bent down to look at his face.  
"It's just… I felt happy to get that off my chest. Thanks for listening."  
Naruto smiled as he straightened up a bit.

"Mine's a bit different though."  
I looked at him, knowing that the confusion was written all over my face. He chuckled.  
"See… I had a HUGE crush on her ever since the beginning of Middle school. Then finally at the end of our junior year, I confessed to her. All she did, for a while, was stare at me. Then she smiled and hugged me, telling me that she loved me as well." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "On our one year anniversary, I bought her this locket. It had our pictures in it." I saw his eyes sadden as he sighed and frowned. "I went to give it to her right before our graduation ceremony…" He put his face in his hands. "She… she was… making out with my best friend by the bathroom." My eyes widened and my heart tugged as I saw a tear roll down his cheek past his hand.  
"I freaked, and almost left before the ceremony began."

I reached forward and grabbed his hands away from his face and he looked at me. His eyes were glazed over with the water in them. I saw another tear fall from his eyes, before he grabbed my arms roughly and hugged me again. His head was on my shoulder and he trembled. I didn't know what to do. I felt as if he was very, very fragile and if I moved, even a little, he would break. I heard him whisper softly against my shoulder.  
"I wanted to die." I froze, my eyes widening. He sighed and pulled his head up to look at my face, and then at the ground. "But I knew… That it wasn't the end. That there was someone else out there for me; someone who would never, ever try to hurt me."

'W-we're the same…' I thought in my head. It was true. He was heartbroken still, by the look in his eyes, and I knew that that must have been what my eyes looked like to him. I reached forward and ran my finger across his cheek to wipe his tear away.  
He blinked and smiled sweetly at me.  
"H-Hinata… y-you're heaven-sent…"  
I felt myself smile and blush lightly. That was one of the most… beautiful things that anything ever said to me. My heart filled with such happiness that I thought it was gonna explode.

We stared at each other and then ever so slowly started to lean in toward each other. Just then I heard a knock on the balcony's window frame and we turned to look at the intruder. It was my father. He smiled and walked up toward us. I felt Naruto let go of me and stand up next to me.

"Hello, Hiashi. What is it?"  
Hiashi waved his hand to motion that question off somewhere.  
"I was just here to tell you that you're father wants to talk to you for a moment. And Hinata…" His eyes shifted to me and I knew exactly what he was gonna say.  
"It's time… for karaoke."  
I groaned outwardly and slunk against the back of the bench. I didn't like singing. Well, I did, but not in front of people. I really did hate attention.  
"C'mon Hinata. You know that your sister wants to. But I want you to go first."  
I grumbled and stood up. "Yes, father… I'll go."

He smiled and turned to walk back into the room. My fists balled up at my sides but then un-tensed when I felt a finger lift up my chin. I stared into Naruto's eyes as he spoke.  
"Go ahead Hinata. Don't worry. I'll cheer for you."  
I couldn't help it as I started to have a giggle fit. I heard him join in my laughter after a moment. Then I looked up and nodded at him.  
"Okay. I'll do my best."  
He smiled back and we both walked into the room together.

-----  
Hiashi smiled in the microphone.  
"Alright now. I think it's time for some good old-fashioned karaoke."  
People turned their attention to the stage and clapped happily. I heard some people shouted out happily as well. I stood behind the curtain again, watching my father. I felt nervous-ness wash over me as I began to tense.

'C'mon Hinata… relax. Breathe.' I stated in my mind and I took three deep breathe.  
Then I heard my father speak again, but faintly as I concentrated.  
"And to start us off, is my daughter, Hinata."

He clapped as his attention turned to me. I breathed again and proceed to walk out towards him and the microphone. I ignored the people watching me, knowing that it might make me nervous again. I took the mic from my father and looked up to stare at the back wall. But then I felt the urge to look for Naruto in the crowd. I didn't even have to look twice, when I saw his blonde hair at a table near the corner of the room. He smiled and me and threw me a thumbs-up.

I smiled and then gulped, looking down again. My voice spoke softly in the microphone, thinking that if I talked loud, my voice might squeak.  
"U-Um… I thank you." I searched through my mind for a song that I knew and could sing. But then flashes of before with Naruto flashed in my mind and I gripped the microphone harder. Then the song hit me, like a hard rock, and my eyes changed from nervous to determined. I cleared my throat softly and spoke again.  
"This song I will sing… is…" I smiled. "…the song from my heart."

My foot began to tap out the beat, shocking me. Then words began to come out of my mouth, even if there was no background music. My voice was quiet, but began to get a little louder as I continued.

_Remember those walls I built  
_I raised my hand in front of my face, and trailed it down in front of me like a mime would._  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
_Then my hand fisted at my side and I closed my eyes. I could hear the music from my song fill the air, coming from the speakers._  
They didn't even make a sound_

Then my eyes opened again and I touched my ear and pulled it away just as quickly as it touched to fall gracefully, as if making a circle at my side. I watched my hand._  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
_My hand shot out in front of me and I stared at the back wall._  
I got my angel now  
_I smiled sweetly and closed my eyes again._  
_

I waved my hand in front of my face and my eyes opened. I heard a faint clapping with the beat from the people. Then it got louder as I continued._  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
_My hand fisted against my chest and I shook my head._  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
_My hand moved quickly in front of me, as if pointing to the room itself._  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_I hugged myself tightly and closed my eyes at the same time._  
Baby I can see your halo  
_My voice got quite loud at that last word, but I didn't care. It felt natural._  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
_I opened my eyes and they immediately locked with Naruto's. His face was blank, and it looked like he was in awe. I felt something rush inside of me._  
It's written all over your face  
_I smiled happily._  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… Halo!  
_My voice faded softly, but then got loud voice went loud again. It felt awesome to sing freely from my heart._  
I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… halo….  
_I thought I felt my voice squeak on that last part, but from the crowd's reaction, I didn't.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
I covered my eyes with my hand and then lifted it to point at the ceiling._  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
_I pointed at Naruto and he noticed. He smiled, and I even think he blushed. It made me smile._  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
_I shook my finger in front of me and shook my head._  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
_I raised my hand and then threw it down to be pointing at the ground. My eyes followed my hand the whole time I'd done that._  
To pull me back to the ground again_

I looked up and smiled.  
_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
_I held out my hand in front of me, palm up._  
The risk that I'm takin'  
_Then I pulled it in to fist on my chest._  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
_My voice was loud at the end again.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
I looked at Naruto and didn't move my gaze from his._  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
_My hand waved in front of me creating an imaginary arch in front of me._  
Baby I can see your halo  
_This time, my voice faded softly with the last word, instead of growing loud._  
You know you're my saving grace_

I pointed at him and he jumped unnoticing to anyone but me. _  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
_I closed my eyes and clutched my hand against my heart._  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… halo!  
_My voice trailed long on the last word._  
I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… halo…  
_I smiled at that last word.  
_I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… halo!  
I can feel your halo… halo.  
I can see your halo… halo!  
_I thought I squeaked again, but it was just my imagination. Some screamed for me in the background.

_Halo… oo!  
_My eyes were now staring straight at Naruto now. We were practically locked in each other's eyes. I could also see, in the back, Minato and Kushina smiling ever-so-happily at both of us. Oh, they knew._  
Halo… oo… oo… oo!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
_My eyes then closed slowly as everything got quiet when my voice faded voice was loud, my heart screaming out for once in its existence._  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

My hand came to my lips and I smiled._  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
_My hand actually reached out to him, wanting him to get up and grab my hand now._  
Pray it won't fade away_

I saw him stand up and walk toward me, as my hand fell. Minato and Kushina's eyes widened for a moment, but then they nodded. Their hands linked together making them look at each other. I didn't see more, because they were out of my gaze as Naruto was now close by the stage.  
_I can feel your halo… halo.  
_Naruto stopped next to the stage and stared lovingly at me._  
I can see your halo… halo!  
I can feel your halo… halo.  
_I reached out my hand again to him._  
I can see your halo… halo!  
_I saw people's gaze shift to him and then back at me. Some of them smiled, while other looked sickened by the lovey-dovey ness. And others… they seemed jealous.  
_I can feel your halo… halo.  
_His hand moved to reach out to me as well and I stepped by him._  
I can see your halo… halo!  
_I knelt down as our hands linked together. Our eyes never moved from each others._  
I can feel your halo… halo.  
_I smiled as his eyes closed and he moved his lips to lip-sync the back-up word. I couldn't help but feel so lightheaded._  
I can see your halo… halo…  
_I sang the last line softly into the mic, and my voice faded as my eyes closed as well.

We were lost in our world together. I could no longer feel any pain in me. It was gone. My mind was filled with the image of him, taking my heart and fixing it. It was covered by an orange bandage wrap along the middle. He held it out to me and smiled. My image's hands lifted up and in them was another heart, with a purple bandage wrapped around the middle of it. As he took a step toward me, the hearts came together and seemed to morph; one side purple, the other orange,

I opened my eyes as the sound of applause began to fill my ears. His opened at the same time as mine and we smiled at each other. Then I pulled away from him to turn my attention to the people. I saw people standing as they clapped and I blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

Hiashi came up behind me and kissed my cheek before taking the mic from me.  
"There you have it! My lovely Hinata."  
Everyone clapped, but my eyes had drifted to where Naruto was. But he was gone from there. My eyes widened in shock, but then I felt a hand entwine with mine and I turned to see him behind me. My smile widened and I sighed happily.  
Then Hiashi coughed and I turned to look at my father. He continued to smile at me.  
"Hinata? Is he finally that one?"  
I stared at my dad for a moment before smiling sweetly at him.  
"Yes."

He then motioned his head to show that I could go now. I nodded and walked off the stage with Naruto still holding my hand. We walked back toward the balcony, but we didn't look at each other just yet. We just stood there looking at the clouds rolling over the moon. I could hear my sister's voice begin to fill the room we were just in.  
_I'm just an imperfect girl…  
__I don't have a perfect smile._

But then I snapped back when I heard Naruto's voice.  
"Hinata?"  
My gaze moved to looked at his face, although he still looked at the sky.  
"Hm?"  
"Am… Do you really feel that way for me; even if we just met?"  
I stared at him but then moved to cup his cheek, making him look at me. I smiled.  
"My heart… it tells me so. It doesn't hurt anymore."  
Naruto smiled at me and closed his eyes.  
"Thank you… I hope it will stay that way with me."  
He opened his eyes as we leaned closer together.  
"Naruto… I pray it won't fade away…"

We kissed sweetly for the first time. It felt as if I'd never even been hurt at all, like he was my first and only love. We were finally complete and unbroken, and it was the best feeling in the whole world.


End file.
